We're In It Till The End
by A.Storm.Of.Fireflies
Summary: Komui is back in the year 2012, and looking for his 'reincarnated' sister. What he doesn't expect to find is that she already has a brother - the thirteen year old reincarnation of Allen. When a terrible accident happens to the siblings, the Black Order, which is slowly coming out of hiding, knows that they must act fast... their enemies begin to stir. reincarnation fic, sort of
1. Return

Okay. This is my first fanfiction, so... hi! ^^ Definitely not my first story, but one of the first I'm willing to really put out there. Um. This kinda was a random idea I got while listening to a song called 'Heart of Courage' by Two Steps From Hell. They're really good, check them out on iTunes. Anyways, I really wanted to write a reincarnation story, where Allen and Lenalee are brother and sister. I really hope you like it!

Yes, I write in present tense. Yes, it was inspired by Suzanne Collins. ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray-man, and if I did, Lavi would FINALLY get his own series of background chapters. I swear, everyone but him has had one.

* * *

**_We're In It Till The_ _End_**

* * *

_Year: 2012_

_City: London, England_

_Location: Somewhere downtown..._

* * *

A man walks down the street, peering around at the shops surrounding him. One of the stores catches his eye and he leans closer to the window. There, on a stand, is a simple white beret. The man, who has curious purple hair, smirks at his reflection and stands back up, adjusting his square glasses with a middle finger and moving on. _Another time,_ he thinks to himself. _I'm looking for someone._

He pulls a slip of paper out of the pocket of his simple gray overcoat, pursing his lips at it as if remembering some long-lost memory. _Too bad white's a little conspicuous._ Rereading the contents of his paper, he scratches his hair and rolls his eyes, as if to convey to an invisible friend beside him that he is hopelessly lost. Even more, he waits for an answer, then shakes his head sharply to remind himself that nobody will reply.

Continuing down the street, the man wanders for a while longer, evidently looking for a specific house. Finally, he finds it - Renate's Home For Orphaned Children, a normal brownstone set in rows of hundreds of other identical houses. Rubbing his head in exasperation, the man adjusts his glasses once more and enters the building, nodding his head to the lady at the desk.

Renate, a slightly dottery old woman with an eccentric flair and absolutely no tolerance for rule-breakers, greets him with a quivering voice from her plush fabric chair. "Y-Yes? How can I help you, young man?"

"Well, you see," he says amiably, "I'm looking for a lost relative of mine. Our mother was a bit of a witch, you see. I was sent off to a different home while she was taken here as a child of no more than three or so. I tracked her down to here, and wondered if you could help."

She narrows her eyes and shakily raises a pair of round glasses to her face, saying, "A-ah. Well, I'll have to see your identification, dearie. What's the lass's name?"

"Of course," he agrees, pulling out a card and showing it to her. "My name is Komui Lee, and I'm looking for a girl named Lenalee."

Pushing her glasses down the bridge of her nose, Renate leans close and mutters, "Oh, my, perhaps you have something wrong. Lenalee already has a brother, dearie. You sure you have the right place, now?"

Komui pulls back a little, shocked. "She- she already has a brother? I thought our mother only had two children."

"Oh, no," Renate placates him. "She's got a sweet older brother, now. Very polite, and gentlemanly, mind you. Not sure where he got those manners..." She tuts happily, not seeing Komui's frozen stance. "Now, dearie, would you like me to call them both down for you?"

"Ah, yes," he stutters. "But- what's her brother's name? How old is he?"

Renate purses her lips at him. "You've got a lot of questions, dearie. His name is Allen and he's the darned sweetest little thing. Got a bit of a temper, though, so watch yer tongue. Insult him or his sister and he'll snap a little." She lowers her voice and leans closer. "Not many people want to adopt them, see. They've got the strangest birthmarks I ever did see. Allen's got a right little dark red cross on the back o' his left hand, and Lenalee's got 'em on her ankles. Poor dears."

Komui is lost for words for a moment, searching frantically through his mind and memories for more information on how its possible that they are siblings, of all things. But, he quickly regains his composure, and answers smoothly, "It would be wonderful if I could talk to them, thank you."

Tottering over to a panel in the wall, Renate scrutinizes the buttons for a moment, then shakily pushes one of them. Somewhere upstairs, a shrill bell jingles in one of the rooms.

"Coming!"

"Coming, Gram!"

Two young voices answer the call eagerly, and mere seconds later thumps are heard on the stairs as a pair of bright young children bounce down the steps and come to a screeching halt just in front of Renate's desk.

With the help of a cane, Renate hobbles around the desk and looks sternly at the two. "Now, this young man is here to ask you some questions, dearies. Be on your best behaviour. I'll be in the other room if you need me." Waving her hand, she slowly makes her way into the next room.

Looking around for someplace to sit, Komui draws up a chair and sits before the pair, motioning for them to copy. They do, eagerly, and sit forward and straight with their attention focused solely on them.

And all Komui can do at first is stare.

On the left, Lenalee. His darling Lenalee. He remembers her, oh, he remembers her, from a time long ago. Her turquoise hair falls just past her shoulders and is tied up in two quick pigtails, leaving strands flying all over the place. Her large, violet eyes stare innocently at him. She can't be more than ten or so. Seeing as she lives in an orphanage, her clothes are slightly big - a baggy T-shirt that's tied back in a sporty way, along with a tennis skort that's dirty and has its fair share of rips. Her socks are almost knee-high, a light purple, and she sports worn blue tennis shoes.

On the right, Allen, looking remarkably different from how Komui remembers him. He has an equally filthy ripped white T-shirt, as well as scuffed up basketball shorts and sporty tennis shoes. His hair is messy, held back in a spiky ponytail, and the strangest reddish-brown colour. His eyes have not changed - still that bluish steel, twinkling with an invisible smile. But the scar is missing from his pale face. And he looks no more than thirteen.

"Well," Komui tries to say, but falters, clears his throat, and tries again. "I didn't expect to find two of you. I came here looking for my si- my friend's daughter, and thought she was an only child. I didn't know she had a brother."

"You know our mother?" is the first thing Lenalee says in response. Instantly, walls slam down just behind their eyes, the twinkling doused and replaced with a guarded look. Allen's hands curl into fists.

"Y-yes."

Allen practically spits. "Hmph. Tell her to shove off. It's her fault we're here in the first place."

"Actually, she's dead." And it's the truth. Komui knows that both Allen's and Lenalee's former mothers are dead, long since. It's been almost a century, probably more now. He doesn't know the exact details, since the memories of those things are still hazy.

"Good riddance," Allen hisses. "Now what're YOU here for? Y'here to kill us?"

Komui notes his British accent has thickened. Even Lenalee, though she is originally Japanese, sports a trace of it. "Of course not. I'm here to offer you a scholarship to a prestigious school - the Black Order Academy."

Both children pause and eye him narrowly. Lenalee is notably less suspiscious than her brother, Komui realizes. "Really?" she questions, her curiosity starting to get the better of her.

"Really," he promises, then stands up and dusts off his jacket, handing both her and Allen a small envelope. "My number is on the paper within. If Renate agrees and you would like to contact me, use that."

Allen frowns and holds it so tightly that it crumples the tiniest bit, but Komui is already out the door and down the street by the time the siblings get over their confusion enough to discuss what he has offered. Renate comes back into the room and, when confronted with their report of what happened, simply tells them that it's "your life to live, dearies."

Komui, on a whim, decides to buy the beret, and as he walks down the street to return to the mysterious Black Order, he recalls his memories of what those two children were like a hundred years ago.

Who would have thought, a century and the 'reincarnations' of our bravest soldiers are mere children... _I wonder how this will work out._

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!

Sincerely, ~Firefly~


	2. Frozen

Wow! You guys are awesome for all the reviews. ^^ I apologize for the late update, but there was a birthday and my grandma wanted us over for dinner three nights in a row, etc etc...

Shoutout to: Origami Lotus, Yaoilovergirl256, ellen neah, Aika-tan, dark-Yuuki-sama, Reiko-desu, LightMyBulb, Innocent heart2, and 14AmyChan for favoriting and/or alerting. :D You guys are awesome!

Warning, there are a few nasty words in this chapter, courtesy of our resident samurai. ;)

* * *

_Year: 2012_

_Location: London, far underneath the ground of a church..._

* * *

Komui leans against the rail and narrows his eyes at the other occupant of the lift - Malcom C. Leverrier the Third. Named for his father and his father's father, whom Komui had known the first time around in this war. This Malcolm was just as cruel and bastardly as the First, the purple-haired scientist thinks.

It was Malcolm C. Leverrier the Second that started the process of the 'revised' Second Exorcist Plan. Instead of giving the new bodies regenerative healing powers, they were simply recreated with the exact gene code of their former selves and implanted with the memories from their first form. Komui himself had been rather like the guinea pig for that plan, and it had worked perfectly - almost. He still hasn't quite recovered all of his memories yet.

The plan had worked for Allen and Lenalee too, it seems. Komui doesn't know why this Malcolm - the spitting image of his grandfather - kept the fact that these new Allen and Lenalee were siblings, nor that Allen had been 'reincarnated' at all. What he does know is that the Noah are beginning to revive again, and they plan to bring back the Millenium Earl from the last time an Exorcist destroyed him - a certain white-haired boy that had died in the process. He also knows that because of this, they are gathering the team back together. Allen and Lenalee, half-check. Lavi, unknown. He's the new Bookman, they're pretty sure of that, and they also know that because of some power handed down through his Clan that he hasn't aged a bit. Kanda, ... _well, that's what we're going to see now,_ Komui thinks grimly.

The stainless steel elevator they're riding in stops, and the doors open onto a highly guarded floor. Two buff guards holding machine guns let them by after they both scan a finger and their ID card in a small machine. Then down a plain white hallway, through another checkpoint, and finally into a large dome-like room with a few trees, a small pond, some rocks, and grass. Komui looks around in surprise. _Amazing. Future technology, it seems._ Malcolm visibly rolls his eyes at the scientist's wonder and leads him through the dome to the other side, where a heavy duty nine-inch-thick steel padlocked door heralds a 'blast from the past.' Leverrier opens the door after entering an agonizingly long passcode, and it opens with a hiss of air.

Komui steps tentatively in, and his breath catches at what he sees. There, right before him, in a glass case with lots of wires and a few tubes, lies none other than Yu Kanda, literally frozen in time. There's a thin sheet of ice over him, evidence of cryogenic freezing. He doesn't look a day over nineteen.

The scientist places one hand on the glass, a dozen memories rushing to the surface unbidden. "All this time," he whispers. He turns to Leverrier. "Why now?"

Leverrier shrugs and smirks. "You know why. Those despicable creatures, the Noah, are awakening. It makes sense to awaken those on our side too." He levels a calm glare at the man before him. "This includes Walker and your former sister."

Komui nearly snarls at the word 'former,' but lets it go and examines the technology around Kanda. "So... you believe that I of all people should awaken Kanda-kun? By myself? No medical help?"

Once again, a shrug. "You are capable, yes?"

"Of course," he replies immediately, a little affronted. "I just think it would be a bit of a shock, waking up from cryogenic freezing after a hundred years, with no medical help to soothe the afteraffects."

"He can regenerate. He's a Second. I believe there is no more to be said," Leverrier shoots back coldly. "Go ahead, scientist."

With a sigh, Komui obeys, and begins to tap certain buttons and pull levers, narrowing his eyes as small hisses of air escape from the tubes and the ice surrounding Kanda begins to melt. The exorcist's chest begins to move, ever so slightly, and his eyes flutter beneath his lashes. "Careful," the scientist mutters, more to himself than anyone. Slowly he engages oxygen flow, and adjusts the temperature so that all of the ice finally melts. With another, bigger hiss, Komui unlocks the tubes and removes them from the case. It pops open with a small click, and Kanda stirs.

Dark blue eyes crack open, and the long-haired exorcist lets out a barely audible groan. "Kanda? Can you hear me?" Komui asks anxiously, taking the man's hand and helping him into a sitting position.

Kanda opens his eyes and wobbles, even though he's sitting. With a hiss of air, he mumbles, "Damn. Wha- what the hell was that?"

"Uhm..." Komui fumbles for an explanation, still aware of Leverrier's burning gaze on his back. "A-After the battle, you were badly hurt. Your regeneration abilities nearly killed you. S-So, to preserve your life, we... er, froze you. For a few years." He winces.

"A few years?" Kanda parrots, eyes wide. "What the fuck for? Ahh, definitely feels like it. I can't feel my toes."

"Sorry," Komui answers nervously. "The battle's over. You can take a few days to settle in."

At that, Kanda's eyes, which had begun to close, fly open. "Shit. The battle. Usagi, Moyashi, Lenalee-"

"They're fine," Komui cuts him off. "Well, actually, they're not. No, they are, just not... now... er, they were. That is, they weren't, but they kind of are _now..._ I mean, Allen and Lenalee are, I don't know about Lavi, he left a few days after you were frozen, with Bookman. He's- he's actually not Lavi, he's Bookman now, I don't know... But Allen and Lenalee weren't fine when you were frozen. Agh, no, they are NOW, but-"

"Stop rambling," the samurai snarls, grabbing the front of Komui's lab coat and pulling him closer. "Explain everything. Now."

"So familiar," he sighs dreamily, then smiles and removes Kanda's hand. "Sorry. You see, it's been more than a few years." A wince. "It's actually been more like... a hundred."

Kanda's jaw goes slack, and for the first time ever, Komui sees a shocked expression on his face. _It's only natural,_ he reasons with himself. _You reacted even worse when you recovered your memories and realized where - or when - you were._ So instead of laughing, the scientist pats the samurai's arm tentatively. The long-haired exorcist shrugs him off and continues staring blankly into the distance. Finally, he mumbles, "... A hundred? Then what about... Moyashi, and Usagi..."

"Allen-" Komui takes a deep breath. "Allen and Lenalee both died a few minutes after the Earl was destroyed. You had already fallen into a coma-like regeneration state. Lavi... Lavi went on his way with Bookman about a week after the War ended. The Order went into hiding, and we've had word from him recently - an obscure message, really. He's the new Bookman."

Leverrier cut in smoothly. "Enough on the Bookman, Lee. He's none of your concern."

Kanda glared at him sourly. "Oh, it's you. Why the hell do you look fucking younger? Same for you, Komui. You don't look more than a few years older than me." His eyes narrowed. "Also, explain why you're still both alive after a hundred years. And Usagi."

"Lavi- ahem, Bookman- is still alive because of a power possessed only by their Clan," Komui explains slowly. "The Inspector you know is dead. This is his grandson." Kanda's eyebrow raised, and before he could make a snarky comment insulting Leverrier the First, Komui continued in a rush. "I'm not the original Komui Lee. They created a new body for me, using my DNA, then implanted my old brain and memories. Kind of like the Second Exorcist plan, except I'm not an exorcist and I don't have the lotus tattoo nor any regenerating powers." He grimaces. "Call me the guinea pig, I guess. Anyway, it worked on me, so..." he took a deep breath. "They did the same to Allen and Lenalee. They're a lot different, though. They're both orphans, and- and they think they're brother and sister. I suppose they are. Their bodies were created with the same tissue. But that's beside the point," he adds forcefully, bulldozing any attempts Kanda tries to make at talking. "Lenalee's ten, and Allen's thirteen. Currently they're both living in an orphanage nearby. We're in London, by the way. Underground." Finally he's run out of things to say and falls silent.

Leverrier sighs disapprovingly. "I suppose that's enough for now. Lee, bring the Second to his little dome. Talk all you want." He snorts derisively. "I'll be going. You have a meeting at six fifteen." With that, he leaves.

"Dome thingy?" Kanda mutters at his back.

Komui sighs. "I'll show you. Come on." Leading the way, he shows Kanda to the large dome. "Welcome to your new... ah, room."

The exorcist raises an eyebrow. "Tacky." Seeing the incredulous look on the scientist's face, he sighs. "I suppose it'll do. Why'd you unfreeze me all of a sudden?"

"Well..." he sighs. "Allen and Lenalee are considered old enough to rebond with their Innocence. All they have at the moment are 'birthmarks.' Leverrier is pretty much in control of the active part of the Order, now. He ordered that I unfreeze you. Also..."

"Out with it," Kanda growls, getting tired of the scientist's habit of 'beating around the bush'.

Sighing, Komui complies.

"The Noah are back. And they plan to revive the Earl."

* * *

Haha, cliffhanger. ;P Well, I suppose you'll have to wait for next chapter!

~Firefly~


End file.
